Faythful Summoner
by Butterfly Editor
Summary: Tidus's sister visits Besaid the day Tidus first washes ashore to collect the fayth from their temples effectively making summoning useless. What new events will arise from this turn of events. OCxSeymour TidusXYuna
1. Fly away

I looked up at the temple before me it had been a long journey from Gagazet but I managed. I stopped at every temple along the way here. So far I like this place best such a cute tight nit community just the right amount of civilization and wilderness. Nothing but beauty on this island if I wasn't a dream myself I'd stay here forever. But alas I am. On my way to the temple I got many stares probably my attire. I wore an traditional samurai armor and helmet(think Yuna's samurai dresssphere.) I had a humungous sword strapped to my waist on my left about half my size. IT was made of macalania crystal fused with silver making unbreakable but very light which is the reason I could even carry it. I was rather tall 6' 2" to be percise. I carried a staff in my left hand it was so pretty jewels from macalania hung from a platinum hoop. There was a point at the end that could be used to stab fiends if I ran into that sort of trouble. My hair, long and blonde, a few of the strands escaping my helmet. My eyes were orbs of the ocean flecks of blue and green mixed in with the several hues of blue. They were mesmerizing like the al bhed yet they were different they didn't have the distinctive shuriken pupils.

I entered the temple only to hear a voice I new all too well. "Like I care." I turned just in time to see him dissapear into the cloister of trials. Gasped followed his departure

"Tidus!" I shouted about to follow after him. I was stopped by a preist.

"It is forbidden!" I pulled my arm from his grasp.

"I am a summoner and that is my brother and" I said chasing after him. "my guardian." gasped followed my entrance like they did Tidus.

I proceeded through the trial intent on finding Tidus. He was supposed to be my guardian as the faith deigned him worthy. He wasn't going to be in some old giser's group. I spotted him moving the pillar over towards a glowing light. "You know it isn't nice to ignore your sister." I said slowly approching him. He turned around at the sound of my voice. Startled he started backing away. "You don't remember me do you?"

"No I don't. But you do seem familiar in a way." He said scrutinizing me as the elevator bagan to start up. Hurrying I jumped on I didn't want to be left behind. "Could you lift your helmet?" I hesitated for a second before lifting it to reveal my golden blonde locks that ended at the middle of my back and my birthmark on my forehead. It was shaped like a heart though it was deformed so it wasn't a perfect one. I was always ashamed of my birthmark for being ugly. His eyes seemed to soften at the sight of my forehead. "Tamara." He said softly, "What are you doing in spira?"

I laughed figures that would be the first question he'd ask. "I was sent by the faith to bring the eternal calm." I said.

"The eternal calm?" I couldn't help but laugh at his cluelessness.

"Well dunderbrains seeming as the faith neglected to inform you the duty of educating you falls on me." (insert one seriously long conversation I have no inclination to type where Tidus learns he's a dream of the faith and sister is a faith herself though not trapped in a statue like the others. And everything he needs to know about spira.)

As I finished I noticed a summoner and two guardians emerge from the tunnel. A Ronso and a black mage if my observations are correct. Ignoring them we entered into the chamber of faith. "Do you still consider me your little brother?" He questioned as we entered the chamber. I smiled and nodded knowing he was looking at me. I felt him hug me from the side.

"Valefor come grant me your power for your eternal peace here after grant no other your power so that they may not defeat sin before me." The crystal on the floor glowed and a young girl came forth.

"Peace. yes Tamara I shall heed your request." The Faith flew into me. And a power serged through my being. That would make faith number 7 that I have absorbed of powers. A grin spread out across my face. No more summoners shall sacrifice themselves well maybe Seymour him being the only one with a final summon. Now if only I could find his temple things would be perfect.

* * *

POV

I looked up as the hymn of the fayth stopped abruptly. What is happening I noticed Sister fayth come out I looked up at her suspicion clear in my eyes. I didn't know much but I had a feeling the hymn never stopped. It didn't have much to go by though so I kept my suspicions to myself.

"Come Tidus let us leave this place." I nodded looking around people were panicing. The Temple stopped the Hymn halfway through a summoning. Just now the beast was disappearing before it could even touch the ground causing a panic among the people. I sighed I hated to leave these people but apparently I couldn't stay. "Unfold your wings tidus we take to the sky."

Unfold my wi- oh flashes of forgotten memory crossed my minds eye. Unfurling my wings through the barely there slits in the back of my shirt I lifted off the ground. They lifted me up launching me into the air. I return my eyes to Yuna she is so beautiful but I'm just a dream of the fayth. I will never be able to be with her she deserves better. I manage to catch the eye of several people Yuna included terrified gasps came from the crowd but Yuna just stared at me in awe. I did my cocky salute as my sisters wings spouted and launched into the air ahead of me. I followed immediately after her. I don't know where we were going but it was obviously not here.


	2. Arriving in Luca

_Unfurling my wings through the barely there slits in the back of my shirt I lifted off the ground. They lifted me up launching me into the air. I return my eyes to Yuna she is so beautiful but I'm just a dream of the fayth. I will never be able to be with her she deserves better. I manage to catch the eye of several people Yuna included terrified gasps came from the crowd but Yuna just stared at me in awe. I did my cocky salute as my sisters wings spouted and launched into the air ahead of me. I followed immediately after her. I don't know where we were going but it was obviously not here._

* * *

We flew across the ocean towards a place called Luca where we were going to meet up with Seymour. My sister obviously had plans of some sort for him. Looking around I saw a lovely blitzball stadium. I look beggingly at my sister. My pleading in my eyes. She chuckled when she glanced in my direction. "Oh all right it won't hurt, we'll be staying for a few days till Meyster Seymour arrives anyway." I give a loud whoop and started to fly faster. But my sister put her hand out in front of me. Giving her a confused look she explains, "We can not be seen." Understanding I nodded searching for a nice enclosed space to land I spotted a bunch of cargo huddled together without anybody really attending them. Pointing out to my sister we landed and quickly withdrew our wings into our bodies just as they absorb into the skin someone comes around the corner.

The guy is fat and has a helmet on. He seemed lazy. But more than that he appeared to be a blitzball fan if the blitzball under his arm was any indication it was spiked though so he must be using it as a type of weapon like Wakka. Taking a chance I deccided to ask him for directions.

"Hey buddy do you know where we can sign up my team for the blitzball tournament.?" He seemed to think it over.

"You a new captain or a new team?" He asked curious.

"New Team."

"Well you want to go to the Blitball stadium reception desk and fill out a form then." He said smiling. "You know this would make it so no one is seeded this year."

I smiled back. "No one should have that unfair advantage. We all must work equally hard to get to the finals." I looked at my sis. "You gonna let everyone who wants to play play?"

"Of course Tidus," We started walking to the blitzball stadium. "I wouldn't dream of taking that from them. So what should we name the team. Calm Guardians or Macalania Angels?" I thought it over. Guardians seemed to suit us far better than Angels.

"Calm Guardians." She smiled. "I think it's perfect."

"Just want to get your opinion in to break the tie."

We reached what looks like a reception desk and see a woman standing there. She smiled at us. "Hello would you like to buy tickets to the opening tournament."

"Um no thank you we would like to register a new team." The receptionist looked at us oddly before she just handed us a slip of paper.

"Fill that out and hand it in before tomarrow." She said before looking down at her papers. I handed it to my sister to fill out so as not to mess anything up. She handed it to me not even a minute later. Looking it over I noticed a few names I didn't recognize shrugging it off I handed it to the receptionist. I started to walk away.

"So who is who so I don't get confused." She smiled over at me again.

"Angel is Valefor, Kane is Ifrit, lily is Shiva, Brian is Bahamut. Is that all?" I shook my head. "Good now let us find a suitable place to rest." Smiling I went out to find the nearest inn. I had enough money from beating all those monsters. Not sure about Tamara's money but I had plenty. "Last one to the inn is a rotten egg!" I start running down the street. I was barely at the door when someone elses hand touched it. Looking I groaned big sis won.


	3. All Part of the Plan

_"So who is who so I don't get confused." She smiled over at me again._

_"Angel is Valefor, Kane is Ifrit, lily is Shiva, Brian is Bahamut. Is that all?" I shook my head. "Good now let us find a suitable place to rest." Smiling I went out to find the nearest inn. I had enough money from beating all those monsters. Not sure about Tamara's money but I had plenty. "Last one to the inn is a rotten egg!" I start running down the street. I was barely at the door when someone elses hand touched it. Looking I groaned big sis won._

* * *

The next 3 days were uneventful. We explored the town taken lunch at the cafe even bought a sphere or two at the sphere theater just so we could leave something behind for the people when we left. So they won't make the same mistake twice. The first attack on Sin one of them. I managed to learn the Jecht shot thanks to Tamara as well. I was currently sleeping in my bed at the inn.

"Tidus get your butt moving do you want to miss Wakka?" I jumped from my bed at hearing my sister scream in my ear. With a finger in my ear I noticed she was smirking at me. Well she certainly is happy today.

"Jeeze sis you couldn't be any louder." I saw her scowl. so far for her good mood.

"Come on, ya crybaby." I put a hand to my heart in mock hurt.

"Why sister I'm wounded you wound me dearest sister." I thought struck me. "Wakka today's the tournament?" She nodded.

"Now come on Lazy." I quickly changed into the calm guardians uniform. It was a simple purple pants with a matching tank top with specs of blue running through the design tight enough so it won't drag in the water yet loose enough so that it doesn't restrict movement or is uncomfurtable. Its waterproof too. There was also a hood attached. Oh and nice tan hide boots. "alright sis let's go." On my way out I noticed she too was wearing the blitz uniform. Probably changed while I was still sleeping.

When we reached the docks I looked on as the besaid Aurochs were scroned publicly while those jerks the Luca Goers were soaking in the glory. I climbed up top the giant stack of crates with a mic in hand. "Stop right there Goers." Everything stopped and all attention turned to me. "You people have held the cup long enough it is time for a new team to claim it. The Calm Guardians." As I climbed down I noticed the besaid aurochs coming towards me. Avoiding them I went to my sister. "Seymour is about to arrive let us leave. It will be awhile before we can speak with him alone but we must take every chance we can." Nodding I followed her and we managed to beat the crowd.

* * *

Seymour

I sighed the fayth had been slowly dissapearing one by one their songs ceasing as well as their ability to summon. People couldn't get anymore aeons anymore so the pilgrimage was pretty much null and void. So I suspect Lady Yuna would not be traveling like I had originally hoped. Maybe the fayth's protection was wearing off. As I got off the boat. I immediately noticed an unusual blitz team I didn't know there were any new teams. Shrugging it off I proceeded with my prepared speech.

(Everything follows game sequence up until he would have looked at Yuna but instead he just turns away from the crowd to face Mika.)

* * *

I stood at attention with the other team captains. They had been voted that I would be couch and captain of the Calm Guardians. Ifrit was the Keeper, my sister a forward along with Bahamut. Shiva and valefor would be the defenses. I wasn't really paying attention to the speech It wasn't till he said my name that he I started paying attention.

"...People of spira how you honor me so. Now without further ado I'd like the newest captain to introduce the Calm Guardians and then the game will commense." Cheers and murmers echoed through the crowd at his words I only rolled my eyes.

I walked over to the podium. "Thank you Maester Mika. People of Spira it is an honor to be before you today. We the Calm Guardians are just what our name implies. Guardians. With only one summoner amongst our group. We have created a team to represent the summoners as separate from those of others for that is what most summoners view themselves as separate from everyone else. We are going to continue competing until summoners are able summon again. Hopefully this will be soon. For Sin still looms over our heads. Hopefully this is a sign that the eternal calm is fast approaching. And we have finally attoned for our Sins. We represent the calm lands as the traditional battle ground for the defeat of Sin. Now as there is nothing left to say and to give you time to digest what I just said I end my speech offially starting the tournament."

I walked away from the podium gartering plenty of attention. As the people in the stadium whispered either excitedly or fearfully no one could tell I walked into the locker rooms I was met with my sister. "Okay we play first match. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, you know summoners as well as former summoners will recognize at least one of the fayths right?"

"Yeah I know it was your plan to help catch Seymours attention in the first place." I looked on as 4 people left her body. First was a little boy in purple and a hood. which quickly turned into the blitz uniform I created hood up. Bahamut. Next was priestess with green eyes. her green robes quickly turned into the uniform as well. hood up just like the boy. Shiva. The next was buff crusader looking man with a helmet. He too turned into the uniform exept he kept the helmet. Ifrit. Finally a girl popped up in a little dress she had long brown locks and looked older than the boy by a few years. She changed into the uniform hood down. Valefor.

"Okay everyone we are up against the Luca Goers first thing everyone know there positions?" There were nodds everywhere. "Good let's move out."


	4. Blitz

"Okay everyone we are up against the Luca Goers first thing everyone know there positions?" There were nodds everywhere. "Good let's move out."

* * *

"Well the calm guardians won this match."

"Would you look at the shame on the Goers faces. Do you think they really let there eagos get the best of them or is this team that good."

"I don't know but it seems to me we might just find out. The Calm Guardians move to the Semi-finals."

* * *

Okay so the Guado Glories have lost to the al bhed phychs, Ronso fangs were beaten by the kilika beasts, and Besaid Aurochs are currently seeded. Our next match is against the Ronso Fangs so we'll either have to fight the al Bhed or the Aurochs. We might want to pay attention to their match after. So are we gonna make the glories gonners?"

"Yes." Shouted a chorus.

"What is our goal Victory?"

"Victory"

"I know your excited for this vacation from your duties so lets make it count."

I left the door when it opened to reveal Tidus.

"So I guess your promise is null and void considering you found you team ya?"

"rightly so my summoner and my sister needs me with her more than your team ever will. I shouldn't have made that promise the moment you told me your problems. It wasn't right. I would like to thank you for your hospitality."

"It's alright, It's not like you had any memory then ya."

Tidus nodded and started to leave as his team left the room to the pool. The forward kid stopped in front of me he looked up the hood never letting the shadow from his face. "Be a good sport." was all he said before rushing off with the rest of the team.

Blinking as he left my brain trying to process what just happened.

* * *

update in a month if I get a review or two either way I need inspiration on this story.


End file.
